Batman-Dead days
by coolskull
Summary: Ok first fan fic Batman encounters a strange new virus with no clue how to combat the disease please r and r and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Batman Dead days

Heavy breathing is all that could be heard in the dark alley from the homeless man named Tony he used to be someone once he used to be a cryogen cist for Boyle Cryogenics Company.

He used to have a house wife and kids but that was before the accident in which he had mistakenly mixed too unstable chemicals together sure on their own they were completely harmless but together and as lady luck would have it release a toxic lethal gas but that's a different story because as of right now poor tony is fighting for his life and all from a puddle of murky water.

Tony wasn't sure what was wrong physically he felt fine but he felt as if his skin was crawling as if coming to life on its own and then like taking a baseball to the face he suddenly developed this intense headache and then the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman-Dead days chapter 2

(Author's note Iv rewritten this chap because after re reading and it confused me so here it is new and hopefully more sensible and thank you to Maven for pointing out my mistakes I appreciate the criticism)

The sound of policemen talking and an ambulance pulling up to cart the body of the homeless man off to morgue was all that was heard until another car pulled up.

Out stepped Commissioner James Gordon of the Gcpd.

What do we have says Commissioner Gordon.

Well I would say just another dead homeless but well… says a random beat cop

Well what says Gordon out with it I have papers to file so I don't have all night .

It's his skin and skull sir it's like nothing I've seen before replies the beat cop.

Who reported this says Gordon while walking to look for himself because apparently the beat cop was tongue tied.

Great god says Commissioner Gordon upon seeing the homeless man.

All right get him to the morgue says Gordon walking to his car to head back to the Gcpd.

Once back at the Gcpd in his office filing papers while seriously wishing he hadn't promised his daughter he would quit smoking the damn nicotine gum doesn't work he thought.

Long night Jim? a deep gravelly voice ask.

Jumping what seemed like to Gordon a mile out of his shoes he turned around to see the Batman standing near a window.

Can't you just once use a door! The Commissioner half yelled between you popping up like that and not smoking I'm libel's to go mad and wind up in Arkham .

Not replying to his comment the Batman gets right to his point for visiting.

The reason I'm here is because of the body you found tonight in the ally Batman says.

How do you? The commissioner started before stopping himself realizing that there was no point in asking how he knew.

I've already looked at the body his name was tony black used to be an employee for boyle cryogenic's he was fired due to a lab accident says Batman.

How do y starts commissioner Gordon before once again stopping himself.

I still need to examine the body though to get a better idea of what I'm dealing with says Batman.

Fine but the corner still hasn't examined the body and beings how the body just got here around the same time as you I think you might as well work with him yea I know you don't much like but it'll be faster than having to take turns says Gordon.

The dark knight merely nods as they begin to go down to the morgue.

Upon entering they find the coroner about to examine the body when Gordon speaks to get his attention.

You have visitor's says Gordon as he and Batman walk towards the table that is currently occupied by the assumed sheet covered body of tony.

Great I just love visitor's says the coroner with sarcasm dripping from his sentence.

Ignoring the coroner's _warm_welcome Gordon states Batman needs to examine the body I suggest you both do it at the same time unless you want to be second says Gordon upon seeing Batman setting to work examining the body.

The coroner upon seeing this as well didn't get time to argue about how he's a professional and Batman is well Batman but deep inside he just likes to be alone in the morgue mainly cause the dead cant mock him for singing hit me baby one more time by Brittney spears.

Fine the coroner snaps as the commissioner walks away.

Upon turning to the examination table and seeing Batman with Tony open the coroner says the skull appears to look like something blew it apart from the inside out and the skin looks like something was crawling beneath it.

Obviously Batman replies.

The dark knights response seeming to only irritate the coroner more cause the coroner to shout JUST HURRY UP AND GET OUT YOU MORON IN A HALLOWEEN COSTUME!

His response earned him the signature bat-glare which in turn made him wish he had kept his mouth shut.

While Batman was finishing with his examination of the body he noticed that something was wrong with the victims stomach upon a second and more detailed look he saw that the stomach was black and some sort of grey substance in it so taking a vile from his belt he put some the grey substance In it and also taking samples of skin and what little was left of the brain.

Meanwhile the coroner had shut his eyes and counted sheep In his head anything to distract himself from having another outburst and earning a another bat-glare from the scary imposing figure in the room after getting to thirty he opened his eyes to find he was alone and suddenly finding the morgue not so inviting. (ok I hope this new chapter 2 makes more sense and better follows chap one please r and r)


	3. Chapter 3

Batman-Dead days chapter 3

The roar of a powerful engine is all that could be heard right before seeing a sleek but powerfully built armored car practically flying down the almost empty streets of Gotham city after all only a fool wanting a death wish would be out at this time of night.

(Inside the batmobile) Alfred are you there asks Batman.

Always sir how may be of assistance? Came the sophisticated voice of the English butler.

Is the lab prepped and ready I need to better examine my findings from the morgue replies Batman.

Sir you know as well as I that the lab is always prepped and ready you keep it as such came the reply from the butler.

Alfred I don't time to joke this is serious came the deep voice of Gotham's dark protector.

Yes its ready as is your lunch and you will eat it before setting to work this time even you must eat sir said Alfred.

Fine ill eat it first thing I'm only ten minutes away said Batman.

Flying as usual are we sir this is why I drive during the day said Alfred.

Upon hearing the comment it actually made an almost invisible smile cross the lips of the dark knight.

Ok that's it for this chap yes it's not much but more is coming I promise r and r if not I may stop writing


	4. Chapter 4

Batman Dead days chapter four

Once back at the bat-cave and after finishing the lunch with Alfred watching him to make sure he ate all of it he set to work examining the brain tissue and grey substance under a microscope.

Sir if I may ask what have you found from your night at the morgue? Asks Alfred

Well the skin provided nothing more than a extremely high amount of salt enough to kill twenty men if ingested and the what little brain tissue I could gather suggest that something was basically boiling it from the inside out the pressure from it is the most likely cause of his head bursting open but the it's the contents of the stomach that prove the most interesting says the Dark knight.

The substance in the stomach was more less a incubator of sorts the reason the stomach was black was due to the acids in the stomach not mixing so well with the grey matter however the greymatter somehow protected whatever it was incubating and upon hatching it attacked the nervous system slowly taking over the body but it failed due to not being able to reach the brain before it could stop the body's response of trying to reject it Batman explains.

Yes sir but it doesn't explain the high amount of salt or the brain boiling says Alfred.

I'm getting to that says Batman the height amount of salt came from the body but not naturally it's like something forced the body to produce the high amount which in turn caused the skin to dry and take the moisture from the body.

Could that also be a part of the body's way of trying to reject it? Asks Alfred

Maybe whatever was trying to take over needs a moisturizer like water in the body to make it easier to survive but that's just a theory states the Dark knight.

Okay but what about the brain boiling? Asks Alfred

From my findings it appears that whatever did this sucked out all moisture and oxygen from the brain using it as its own fuel to escape so whatever hatched was hot enough to cause the brain to boil but not the rest of the head and used the built up pressure from the brain boiling to eject itself from the head.

My word what could of done this says Alfred.

Well judging from everything here and from everything iv gathered I have two theories one its some sort of mutated parasite trying to gain control of the human body much the way toxoplasma gondii does with mice making it easier for cats to feed upon them but that theory is farfetched because I don't see anything eating a human anytime soon.

The second is a virus that upon contact with the human stomach most likely through eating or drinking begins to coat the stomach in a protective gey substance so not to get burned by the acids then using the body's own natural heat as a incubator produces a higher form of the virus that tries to take over the brain to gain sentience also farfetched but I've seen a man shoot fire from his eyes so not as much as like for it to be either way if I want to combat it I need a live sample as to how to get one I have no idea states the Dark knight. Ok that's it for this chap r and r


	5. Chapter 5

Batman Dead days chapter five

(An sorry for not updating as of late writers block)

Arkham asylum for the criminally insane held many crazies sure they all stood out in their own way but some more than most.

The joker sitting in his padded cell just staring at the wall for no apparent reason when his cell door opened and in walked a guard carrying his dinner.

Dinner time freak said the guard setting the tray on the floor but never taking his eyes off the clown as he did.

The joker seemed to have no interest in the guard or the food he just seemed content to stare at the wall.

The guard simply looked at the clown said freak and left shutting the door rather harshly as he did so.

Upon hearing the door slam shut the joker sprang to his feet and removed the straight jacket from his body he wondered why they put him in one simply because he figured out a long time ago how to escape them.

_Let's start this party off with a pop _thought the joker but first a drink he said aloud to no one in particular and with that drank the murky water in the cup.

Upon doing so Joker felt strange his skin felt as if it was on fire he was sweating profusely and then joker did something he had almost forgot he could do scream.

A few cells down sat Harley Quinn the joker's girlfriend and one the jokers scream reached her ears she put a plan into immediate action.

_Time to get moving _she thought as she made her escape out of her cell and down to the jokers.

When she got to the joker's cell she picked the lock upon opening said cell she saw joker on the floor in a ball surrounded in vomit.

_Jesus_ thought Harley she quickly grabbed the joker and drug him to the front doors of the asylum all the while somehow managing to hide from the guards.

When she reached outside with the joker in tow she hotwired an employee car and sped off towards the front gate.

The security guard at the front gate was doing a crossword puzzle he was about to figure out the finale crossword when a speeding car sped past him and onto the bridge leading to Gotham city.

Ok that's it for this chap I know its short but more is coming


	6. Chapter 6

Batman Dead days chapter six

Sir what is it you looking for came the staunch voice of Alfred over the com piece in the batman's cowl.

The thing that hatched from the body of Tony said the dark knight if not that then a trail leading to it.

Yes but it's been a few hours surely whatever hatched is long gone and if there is a trail of any sort it would've become cold by now.

Not necessarily while it did hatch I doubt it would go far from Toni's body it would most likely be too weak to move and hide while gathering its strength waiting for the right moment to move and possibly feed again.

Upon looking around Batman spots more of the grey substance he found in the bodies stomach along with some blood a broken whiskey bottle and then he heard a noise.

When he turned around he saw a dog a German Sheppard but something was off about the dog… it wasn't growling.

Batman stared at the dog and the dog at him neither moving then the dog attacked.

The dog leaped at the dark knight with enough force to knock him off his feet but quickly getting back to his feet.

However as soon as he did so the dog bit him on the arm tearing through the Kevlar and gauntlet surprising batman but right when it should've bit skin it let go backed up and charged.

As soon as it backed up reaching into his belt grabbing some knockout pellets batman threw them at the dog slowing the animal's charge quickly dodging out of the way the dog stumbled and upon turning around succumbed to the gas.

Placing a hand to his cowl activating the com piece Alfred get a holding cell ready and with that picked the dog up and placed it in the containment cell of the bat mobile.


End file.
